Chapter 2/Lex kidnaps Typhuss
In a dark room Typhuss wakes up looking around the dark room as he calls out around him. Anyone here, hello says Typhuss as he looks around the room. Then Lex removes the blindfold and his eye sight focuses on Lex. Lex, what the hell do you want says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He laughs and looks at him. Revenge for what you and your friends did to me in our last encounter Lex says as he looks at him. Typhuss brings up his charges. Your kidnapped me, you are holding me against my will and all you care about is revenge says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. Lex looks at him. And don't forget nearly killed a Starfleet Captain and nearly destroyed a Daedalus class vessel in the process but seeing how I have a very good lawyer I'm untouchable and I'm going to have so much fun Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. You know my friends are going to know I'm missing and they will find me and arrest you says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. Lex looks at him. That's where you're wrong you see I had to remove your transmitter so you can't be tracked by sensors that way Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. One of my friends will know something is wrong when they can't contact me and they will come looking for me says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. In Will and Thea's quarters on board the Valiant Thea wakes and kisses Will and then gets dressed and contacts Typhuss but can't get ahold of him and contacts the bridge. Thea to bridge, Commander Keller can you patch me through to Starfleet Command Admiral Janeway's office Thea says as she spoke into the com. Sure Thea patching you in now Commander Keller says over the com. The screen changes from the Federation symbol to Admiral Janeway's office. Thea what can I do for you Admiral Janeway says on the com. She looks at the monitor. Admiral have you seen Typhuss he's not answering his combadge nor his monitor in his office Thea says as she looks at the monitor. Admiral Janeway interlaces her fingers. That's weird he wasn't answering my hails either I've checked with the USS Intrepid and B'Elanna hasn't seen him all day he was suppose to meet her for breakfast on board the Intrepid today but he never arrived Admiral Janeway says as she spoke on the monitor. Thea looks at the monitor. Weird he never misses a breakfast meet with her Thea says as she looks at the monitor. I've got the Enterprise and Intrepid running sensor scans of the surface as well as both Helena and Intrepid searching outside the Sol system for him Admiral Janeway says on the monitor. Thea starts getting worried and feels her stomach. Thanks Admiral Thea says as she ended the transmission. Meanwhile in the dark room Lex walks back into the room. Well I've got some good news the word of your disappearance has reached Starfleet and they dispatched your ship and the Helena to search outside the Sol system Lex says as he looks at him. Typhuss knows that Janeway won't give up and he looks at Lex. Kathryn won't give up says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He looks at him. Yeah right that old woman gives up she gave up on getting her crew home early yeah I read the reports from B'Elanna that half-breed Klingon female stated that she hated Janeway for what she did to the Caretaker array, and that she should of used it to get home easily but no she destroyed it and then while you were lost I felt like NO ONE CARED ABOUT ME EVERYTIME TESS WOULD TALK TO ME IT WAS ABOUT YOU EVEN LANA AND LOIS WOULDN'T STOP TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU'RE GETTING HOME SOON and that's when I had a thought if he came home then every news reporter from here to New Gotham will be talking about how "The Miracle Ship" USS Voyager made it's triumphant return after being lost 70,000 light years from the Alpha Quadrant Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I was lost in the damn Delta Quadrant for seven years while you were safe here on Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Lex then Typhuss punches Lex and tries to escape. Typhuss gets zatted and falls to the ground. You only care about yourself not anyone else and its only a matter of time before they find me and rescue me from you Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. On board the Valiant Will is getting worried about his uncle and then looks at Thea sleeping in bed as he rubs her forehead thinking about how she almost died on a rescue mission. In the city he walks to Laurel's place and knocks on her door. Will what's wrong? Laurel says as she looks at him. He walks into her apartment. I want you to go on a undercover mission to see where my uncle is being held at and relay the location to my ship don't send it to anyone else Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Sure Laurel says as she looks at him. He leaves the apartment.